Rushing Zexion
by Fushigi No Kuni no Arisu
Summary: Zexion is rushing to somewhere. But where? And why? In the end, it all comes down to this. OC pairing
1. The running illusionist

Pt. 1 – THE RUNNING ILLUSIONIST.

I was walking down the empty porcelain halls of castle oblivion, listening to my footsteps, when another's joined in, they were coming closer. They sounded hurried, like they were trying to get somewhere. I span around to see number 6 coming toward me.

"Hey Zexion, what's-"

"Not now number 14"

I liked Zexion, but he apparently didn't like me, not even in a friendly manner. I guess that's what happens when you've been assigned a name like 'The Hyperactive Delinquent' people just automatically assume stuff about you, stupid Xemnas, giving me a name like that

"I'd like to call him a thing or two that's what I'd like to do" I muttered

"YOU COULD AT LEAST CALL ME BY MY NAMMMMEEEE!" I yelled after the still hurrying Zexion

"See ya later then Xunitoz!"

Xunitoz, even though everybody called me Xhey, it sounded good coming from him. I watched him speed down the hallway, when I realized it was time for the meeting  
"Oh crap." I said out loud, this is probably what he was speeding to. Gawd, if I'm late again, Xemnas will throw one of his hissy fits again. I arrived right on time Xigbar sat next to this time, I looked around the room. Only one person missing, Zexion. Where was he? If he wasn't hurrying here, where was he going? Xemnas walked into the room, wearing his black hood, which stood out against the white of the walls. As he began his rant, my attention was divided by wondering where the schemer had gone off to. Xemnas had apparently called me, or asked me a question, because I soon felt a whole room worth of eyes on me and one hard glare coming from the center. I looked up to find Xemnas' cold stare on me waiting for a response, lucky I was sitting next to Xigbar, or I would be in for a lecture from Xemnas.

"What are your opinions on the keyblade bearer's current state" he all but hissed at me

"Thanks Xigbar," I whispered "Really I have no opinion, since the 15 member is still being processed from his memories I'd say we have the upper hand."

"Yes," Xemnas said "The 15 member" he said with overused hand motions. "The 15th member is the one step in our way to success." As usual, nobody but Saix understood what he was talking about, AND no one but Saix cared. Xemnas dismissed us; I left with my head down thinking when I ran into Demyx carrying paper for no apparent reason. I guess it was Xemnas' paperwork? Whatever, I asked Demyx if he had see Zexion.

"Yeah I saw him, he was heading toward the room of sleeping, looked real hurried too, why? Is something wrong with him?"

"No-no" I said "Just wondering sorry again for running into you"

"Don't sweat it little dude"

"Bye Demyx"

"Bye" he grumbled while picking up paper. I saw Roxas going up down the stairs to the library, and decided that since I forgot the way to the room of sleeping, I should ask him which way to go

Roxas was probably my best friend in the organization; he was the one closest to my age, 14. (Not sure why their letting a 14-year-old into the organization though)

"HEY ROXA-!" Wham! I tripped and fell onto Roxas, stupid black cloaks; they couldn't make them in a smaller size, it didn't help that my bangs covered my eyes and most of my nose.

"OW," Roxas moaned rubbing the back of his head. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Do you know how to get to the room of sleeping?" I asked in hurried tones.

"Yeah, its down these stairs" he said still rubbing his head, it was at this point when Xigbar walked up, carrying a camera that I decided I should get off Roxas before Xigbar got more blackmail on me.

"Damn" he said "Almost got it too" He slinked away into the shadow

"I'll walk you down there" said Roxas

we walked down a dark corridor all the time I was thinking about what to say to Zexion when I got there, "Hey Zexion how are you doing" no to animated "Hey Zexion I saw you running and wondered where you'd gotten off to" no to stalker-ish. We got to the room of sleeping and I bid Roxas farewell. I brushed my light blue bangs out from over my eyes and walked in.


	2. Zexion Alone

Pt. 2 - ZEXION ALONE

I was running down the hall when I saw, Xunitol walking up ahead looking distracted as usual I walked past her but when she saw me she said

"Hey Zexion, what's-"I interrupted her by saying

"Now number 14" I didn't want to make her feel (as much as a nobody could feel) lonely, after all she was the only girl I liked. She yelled,

"YOU COULD AT LEAST CALL ME BY MY NAMMMEEEEE!"

"See ya later then Xunitoz!" I yelled back, not nearly as loud. I ran all around The Castle That Never Was, finally stopping in front of my room gasping for breath. I opened the door to find a note from Roxas on my bed.

"_I know who it is"_ it said, what was he talking about? Whatever it was he was talking about I didn't have time for it now, I had to get to the library, I had to think things through, I had to be alone… As I headed down to the library I pictured the meeting I was missing, I could see Xemnas making over-dramatic hand motions and nobody caring except for Saix. I pushed the cold glass door of the library and saw an endless collection of books just what I needed to clear my head and think things over. I started at the non-fiction section to work my way down the isles. I started into the book "A history of hearts" by… there was no name, whatever. It started out interesting. It sounded a lot like what Xemnas says at the beginning of each meeting, almost exactly the same, but it was more interesting. I wondered,

"Could this be Xemnas' source? Could all his research be from the person who wrote the book?"

I headed over to a computer and typed in the password

"KINGDOM HEARTS"

Google search, A History of Hearts by, Ansem the wise. That was my former self's mentor, Ienzo, the same person who took my non-existent heart. Why was Xemnas still using his works? I was going into the details when I heard shuffling from outside, the squeak of a door and music, music could only mean one thing, Demyx, the teenagers of this organization usually got along fine. I had no problem with Demyx he was just the only one I couldn't figure out, always smiling and acting like he had a heart, when we all knew he didn't. But on the other hand, Demyx was very sneaky; He was less of an idiot than we gave him credit for. He could convince you to do his mission for him which was a talent here in the organization, he'd either get you to do it by annoying you 'till you give in or go on and on about how terrible of a fighter he is until you think right decision to do it or Xemnas will get mad.

He was strumming the strings of his sitar joyfully humming along to the familiar tune. The music distracted me from my studies on the fool who called himself wise.

"DEMYX WILL YOU STOP THAT RACKET!" I was rather irritable today and I guess was making everyone upset.

"But Zexion-"

"Please Demyx; I'm really trying to concentrate on what I'm doing, so just please could you stop for a minute?"

"Ok whatever you say Zexy."

"Thanks Demy."

"What is it that you're working on anyways?"

"Nothing you would get."

"Hey Zexion, don't be like that, you said yourself that I was smarter than I looked."

"I don't recall ever saying that"

"No, you didn't, but I could tell you were thinking it that time that I convinced you to take on that band of undead pirates without me"

"What you can read minds now"

"Awwwww, come on Zexy, just tell me what you're doing, it's as simple as that"

Luckily I didn't have to because I heard shuffling from outside and I knew that someone else was coming in to save me from this bothersome retard.


	3. Confrontation

Pt. 3 – CONFRENTAION

As I opened the door to the library I saw what about Zexion liked, the endless collection of books I never knew about.

"Zexion?" I whispered softly, I knew he didn't like to be disturbed while reading.

"What?" I heard from behind me.

I spun on my heel to see Zexion and Demyx staring at me from behind a corner. Great now that Demyx was here how was I supposed to talk to Zexion?

"I saw you hurrying, I was wondering if you needed someone to talk to."

"Why would I need someone to talk to?" he asked quizzically.

"Well I thought that's what friends do." I stated bluntly.

"Oh- well" he looked taken aback, I got worried

"Aren't we friends Zexion?"

"Well yeah but…"

"But what?" Maybe I was right; maybe he didn't like me as a friend either

"But nothing, we are friends" He smiled not and evil smirk either, a real smile. I smiled back but I could tell I was blushing, though you probably couldn't see it through my dark skin, thank god for that. Wait was Zexion blush- my thought was interrupted by a very confused Demyx

"Zexion, I thought you were going to tell me what you were doing"

"I said no Demyx"

"BUT ZEXYYYYYYYYYYYY-" He wailed

"NO."

"If you don't tell me what you're doing I'll reveal who you like."

"Ok Demyx, now you're just acting like a child, you don't even know who I like" Oh no, he liked someone? What if it was Larxene?

"Oh yeah," Demyx said, "test me."

Zexion narrowed his eyes at Demyx.

"I will do it, and I think you know that. I have a way of finding out these things from certain people named Roxas"

Zexion looked shocked at that last comment. I thought,

"Oh no, Demyx went too far" I thought I needed to take action before something worse happens when he said it.

"It's her, her over there, Xunitoz. Number 14."

Zexion's eyes widened

"But-but."

I was still standing there, taking in what had happened in the last few moments. Think that it was the worst possible thing that could happen, until I realized what Demyx had said.

"You- you like me?" I said

"No- but uh… yeah, but he, I mean uh…"

"YOU DO LIKE ME!"

"Uh… yeah."

I'm pretty sure that just then I looked like a super happy hyena, because Demyx looked confused too.

"Really, c-cuz, I like you too Zexion."


	4. Confronation pt 2

Pt. 4 – CONFRENTATION

At that moment, Xunitoz walked in looking amazed at the vast collection of books she had just discovered. I noticed her facial expression go amazed to serious.

"Zexion?" She whispered.

"What?" I said bluntly

She quickly span around and all the color in her face flushed, it looked like she was embarrassed to be here.

"I saw you hurrying and I was wondering if you needed someone to talk to."

"Why, would I need someone to talk to?" I asked really wondering.

"Well, I thought that's what friends do." She said. Friends? We were friends?

"Oh- well" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Aren't we friends Zexion?" She said getting worried

"Well yeah but…"

"But what?"

"But nothing we are friends" I said quickly, I smiled one of my real smiles to make her feel better. She smiled back at me, something that I wasn't expecting, I started blushing but thankfully, I don't think she was paying attention (maybe) but Demyx interrupted before I could actually tell.

"Zexion I thought you were going to tell me what you were doing"

"I said no Demyx"

"BUT ZEXYYYYYYYYYYYY-" He wailed

"NO."

"If you don't tell me what you're doing I'll reveal who you like." I was trying to keep my cool, to not let him know that I was wondering what he knew.

"Ok Demyx, now you're just acting like a child, you don't even know who I like"

"Oh yeah," Demyx said, "test me."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I will do it, and I think you know that. I have a way of finding out these things from certain people named Roxas"

THE NOTE! I thought, I was suddenly feeling like I needed to kill someone, it must've shown on my face because Xunitoz started running toward us until Demyx said

"It's her, her over there, Xunitoz. Number 14." I was shocked, my eyes widened and I wanted to run out of the room, right then and there. But the only thing that I could do was say

"But-but." Everyone stood there silently for I don't know how long, minutes, hours, whatever. Until Xunitoz said

"You- you like me?" I didn't know how to respond, I mean DEMYX WAS RIGHT THERE!

"No- but uh… yeah, but he, I mean uh…" I stuttered.

"YOU DO LIKE ME!" she said. My next words were automatic.

"Uh… yeah."

She smiled super big and I wasn't sure why, but then she said.

"Really, c-cuz, I-I like you too Zexion."

Then, I blanked.


	5. Tension Rising

Pt. 5 – TENSION RISING

"R-Really?" he said sounding confused. Like I was going to turn around and say

"Pshh, No." But we all knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Y-Yeah." Ok, now Demyx look REALLY confused, but we weren't about to explain this to the idiot.

I started walking towards Zexion and even though neither of us likes human contact, I grabbed his hand and started walking toward the door. Zexion stopped walking and looked at the floor. Did I upset him by grabbing his hand?

"What's wrong Zexion?" Still holding his hand, I walked in front of him so I could get a better view of his face to see if he was upset. He was avoiding my eyes and I think he was blushing but I couldn't be sure because his hair was covering his eyes. Then BAM, he kissed me. Right there in front of Demyx who was still trying to work this out. He put his arms around the small of my back and I put my hands on his neck. We stood there for 30 seconds, just enough time for most of the organization to come in without us noticing. Vexen, Lexeaus, Xigbar, Roxas, Axel (oh shit), Xemnas (double shit), and Larxene (triple shit). Vexen looked confused, Lexeaus was silent (as always), Xigbar (of course) had his camera out and probably just took 30 blackmail photos but it didn't matter, most everyone was there anyways. Roxas looked at Demyx like,

"I told you so." Axel looked like he was plotting something by covering it up with a smile that I could see right through. Xemnas had a look like

"Why can't I get a girlfriend?" And Larxene, I didn't even want to look at her I knew she was going to do something terrible later.

"Oh crap." I said out loud. Still holding his hand (bad idea) people were staring for I don't know how long, before Axel broke the silence by saying,

"HEY LETS GO GET A PIZZA TO CELEBRATE" Zexion and I both retorted

"CELEBRATE WHAT?!" He shrunk down like his plot had just been foiled, it probably had though. Larxene walked out of the room laughing hysterically, I could see that one coming. Xemnas looked troubled he walked out after Larxene leaving everybody else standing there. Vexen said

"This will be a wondrous experiment t-" before I shot him a look that that could chill The Freezing Scholar himself.

"Dude shut up." I said. He looked shocked like I had slapped him.

"How dare you tell me, of a higher ranking status to-" I interrupted him again by mentally throwing a needle right past his head, barely missing his unwashed hair.

"Seriously, if you don't stop talking…" He stopped and ran out after Xemnas. Xigbar said,

"I guess it my turn to make my dramatic exit, I have my blackmail, I don't need anything else." I was still thinking

"It's not going to work." Then Lexeaus grunted, nodded then left out behind Xigbar, I never really succeeded in giving that guy emotions on a dare from Marluxia. Roxas (like I said) said,

"I told'ja so," to Demyx and left, Axel following close behind.

Demyx gathered up his strength and said

"I will get you back, you'd better beileive that." Zexion responded

"Oh I beileive it Demyx," Sarcastically. So we decided to take a walk around the perimeter of The Castle That Never Was. Talking and talking, I really think I finally got Zexion to open up to people. He never stuttered or even looked away, I think we both enjoyed it.


	6. Emotion Splitting

Pt. 6 – EMOTION SPLITTING

I wasn't sure if she was kidding or making fun of me, or both. As you can see I'm not very good at telling these things.

"R-Really?" I said making sure not to do or say anything to make the situation worse.

"Y-Yeah." I still wasn't sure that she was serious, until she started walking over and grabbed my hand. Then I stopped and looked down to the floor; I wasn't sure what to do in this situation. I mean Demyx is right there, would doing that make her upset? She got closer she asked me,

"What's wrong Zexion?" I started blushing at the same time trying not to look her in the eye. Then I did it, right there in front of Demyx, I kissed her. I tried putting my hand on her waist waiting for a response. She slowly lifted her arms around my neck. I counted how many seconds we stood there.... 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13… I lost count and in the seconds that most of the organization managed to sneak in. Vexen, Lexeaus, Xigbar, Roxas, Axel (oh shit), Xemnas (double shit), and Larxene (triple shit). Each one portraying a different variation of the same emotion: confusion. Then they all went their separate emotions that even I couldn't tell, the only one I could make out was Larxene's and Axel's both with the exact same expression: plotting.

"Oh crap." Xunitoz said, her bangs not letting me see her expression. But I'm guessing it was shock. Still holding hands. Axel exclaimed,

"HEY LETS GO GET A PIZZA TO CELEBRATE" We both yelled back,

"CELEBRATE WHAT?!"

He shrunk down behind Roxas like his plan to poison our pizzas had failed. Larxene walked out of the room cackling, Xemnas, the only one who still looked confused, walked out of the room after her.

"This will be a wondrous experiment t-" Before Xunitoz gave him a look so powerful he could see it through her bangs.

"Dude shut up." I said. He looked insulted, maybe I was reading this the wrong way but he looked like he was going to kill someone.

"How dare you tell me, of a higher ranking status to-" A **black needle** shot past his head. Xunitoz's weapon.

"Seriously, if you don't stop talking…" She threatened. He ran out of the room yelling down the hall about how he never got any respect from the lower members.

"I guess it my turn to make my dramatic exit, I have my blackmail, I don't need anything else." Xigbar said he turned and walked out after the still audible Vexen.

Lexeaus grunted, bobbed his head then left out. Still holding hands, three people left.

"I told'ja so." Came from Roxas and he left out behind the others. Axel following like a puppy without a word. Finally Demyx stepped forward and said to me

"I will get you back, you'd better beileive that."

"Oh I beileive it Demyx." He flushed and ran out of the library. We enjoyed the rest of the day by taking a walk around The Castle That Never Was. I think we both enjoyed ourselves. We talked, and talked about trivial things like emotions. She was the master at manipulating them anyways. For the first time, I actually enjoyed talking to someone, and I could talk without feeling like I was talking to an idiot (Demyx).


End file.
